


I’m the first

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Kathryn and aaron Drabble





	I’m the first

“This doesn’t have to be awkward Aaron”Kathryn said to her boyfriend 

“It’s just I know Camille is still hurt by the divorce”Aaron said to her 

“You’re worried about hurting her”Kathryn replies 

“I haven’t been out with anyone since her”Aaron says to her 

“So I’m the first?”Kathryn asked him 

“Last time I dated someone it didn’t end well she died”Aaron tells her 

“Karen Antonovich I’ve heard her name mentioned here once or twice”Kathryn said to him


End file.
